Lost memories
by Hana Tekashi
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura were just about to finally fall in love, until Sasuke gets hurt while fighting Itachi. Sasuke loses his memories about everything, Sakura wants to help, but can she help to watch him suffer?


Chapter 1:

Chapter 1:

Lost Memories

_To Sakura and Naruto, Sasuke's life is a jigsaw puzzle and Sasuke feels the same way. Sasuke has two missions in his life, to avenge his clan by killing Itachi and find the missing puzzle piece to his life. Could that missing piece belong to Sakura? -- _

"Hey Naruto where's Sasuke?"

"Who cares he's probably training, don't worry about him Sakura he's a big boy."

"Oh okay." Sakura is always worried about Sasuke because she truly loves him, but there are some times she thinks of him as stupid jerk. Sakura began to walk into the forest to look for Sasuke even though she knew he could take care of himself, she just wanted to make sure. As she was walking she saw a big pink cherry blossom tree and their Sasuke was. He was under the tree sleeping, she began to blush and laugh a little of funny and cute he looked when he was sleeping. She began to walk up to him and bend down to him, she moved closer to him so close her heart started to beat so fast. Sakura grew so close she was about to kiss him.

"Sasuke-kun…

"Sa-Sakura!" Sasuke was awake and embarrassed because Sakura was so close. Sakura backed away from Sasuke as they both looked away from each other blushing. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just strolling around and I saw you, sorry I scared you."

"Why were you so close?" They both began to blush. _Should I tell Sasuke-kun that I love him and I want to be with him? Okay I am!! _

"Sasuke-kun I lo…

"Hey Sakura, hey Sasuke I was looking for you two everywhere!" Naruto completely ruined Sakura's chance to confess to Sasuke. _DAMN YOU NARUTO!!_ "Come on you two we have a new mission!" Naruto ran ahead of those two and vanished.

"Come on Sasuke lets go!"

"Wait, what were you going to say?"

"Huh, uh…forget it."

"Were you going to say you loved me?"

"Uh…. no…forget it okay!" Sakura face red and she couldn't believe she yelled at Sasuke, she was so upset she began to run off. _ I can't say it, it would ruin our friendship if I do and he doesn't love me back! _ Before Sakura took another step Sasuke pulled her back right into his arms. Before she knew it Sasuke was embracing her under the Cherry blossom tree as all the petals fell upon them.

"If you were I might except it so don't you dare deny it."

"Sas-Sasuke." Her face was bright red after she heard those words.

"If you don't say it you'll never get another chance so spill."

"Your so mean."

"Okay then forge-

"I love you Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled as both of there faces turned red.

"Good." Sasuke pulled Sakura to her and was about to give her a kiss.

"Sasuke-kun what are you doing?"

"Giving you a kiss isn't that what all couples do right after they confess?"

"You watch TV too much."

"Who cares?" Sasuke went even closer to her as they both shut their eyes until…

"Hey didn't you hear me we have a mission!" It was the number one knucklehead Naruto. "Uh, what were you guys doing?"

"Nothing!" Sasuke and Sakura said at the same time. All three of them went back to the village.

"The mission begins tomorrow." Kakashi-sensai said as he was reading those perverted books. All three of them ran home except Sasuke. He heard that Itachi was close by. Sasuke ran off into the deep forests.

_The next morning… _

Sakura was sleeping peacefully in her bed until…

"Hey Sakura, wake up!!"

"Leave me alone Naruto!"

"Sasuke's in the hospital!" Sakura immediately got up and put on her dress. She ran out to Naruto.

"Lets go!" They both ran off towards the hospital.

"Sasuke!" The door flew off as Sakura came in to find Sasuke.

"Is that his girlfriend, she looks kind a scary." The doctor complained about Sakura.

"Yes and no, but I agree she is scary at times." Kakashi was still reading those books.

"Will he be okay?"

"Yes and no. Sasuke Uchiha will survive, but when he was fighting his brother he was directly hit on his head."

"What are you saying doc?" Of course Naruto doesn't like big words.

"I'm saying that Sasuke might of lost all his memories."

"Everything or just certain parts of his memories!" Sakura yelled.

"We'll have to wait and see." Suddenly Sasuke got up and looked around the room.

"Sasuke-kun, do you remember me?" Sakura was crossing her fingers hoping he would.

"No, where am I? And who are you guys?"

"Sasuke what do you remember?" The doctor asked Sasuke.

"All I remember is that I am part of the Uchiha clan. Where's my family?" Sasuke forget what happened to his family and clan. The doctor walked out and everyone followed.

"How long will it be till he regains his memory again?"

"I don't know, but we need someone to help him regain his memories, it seems that he forgot about what happen to the Uchiha clan, but I see that as a good thing since he would no longer hold a grudge."

"You think that its good that he forgot us!" Sakura yelled so loud everyone heard.

"Calm down, I don't think that's a good thing okay, still we need someone to regain his lost memories."

"I will." Sakura looked determined

"Very well, take good care of him and make sure he sleeps and eats well, you may bring him home today."

"Wait you mean he has to live with me."

"Duh, your responsible for him."

"Okay." Everyone went home as Sakura walked in the room. "Hey Sasuke."

"Hello, who are you." Sakura began to look very sad because he forgot all about her, especially what happened yesterday.

"My name is Sakura and I'm going to be your new friend, okay."

"Okay, Sakura." Sasuke's smile was bright and warm without his grudge to avenge his clan. "Hey Sakura, where's my family and what happened to me?"

"I'll tell you later, your going live my family for a while okay."

"Okay."


End file.
